Alphabet Games
by StephanoGoldenEdition
Summary: Various pairings listed inside, and rated for safety. Sorry, I couldn't think of a summary.
1. Astral Romance

**Mmm, so I'm bored. Bored, and in a writing mood. So, I'm doing another alphabet thingy :D.**

**Ah, my other one is...ergh, I'm not happy with it. So, this one is, in reality, number two, or attempt two...whatever you like :)**

**Also, see if you can guess which lyrics I base each story on.**

**Shippings Featured: Darkrai/Cresselia; Giratina/Shaymin; Wigglytuff/Chimecho; Loudred/Sunflora  
**

**Anyway, I'm gonna start with the letter 'A', which is traditional. *Scrolls through songs under 'A' and realises that I have nothing of interest under there***

* * *

**A: Astral Romance [the original one] (Nightwish) [Darkrai/Cresselia]**

(Darkrai POV)

I am amazed that this pack of scavengers actually managed to surprise me and her. Granted, we had both been in a deep conversation, and that must have been what dulled my senses so much, but _still-._

So, at this moment in time, I am held against one of the scavengers; he's human, and he is pressing a sharp silver knife against my throat. The blade is resting lightly on my skin, yet I know if I were to press (or, more likely, _to be pressed_) against it, it would break the skin easily.

In short, it's pretty sharp, though Mew knows how it became so sharp...

The reason I have not moved is that Cresselia, my companion, is in the same predicament as me. It's pretty clear that if I move, she'll suffer he consequences. I know, that if I had been alone, this group of scavengers would be long dead by now. But, I couldn't risk her getting injured.

That would break me, if I knew that I was, indirectly or directly, the cause of her injuries.

"Look," I hear the scavenger with the knife against me say, "if you just let us take us to the master, we won't have to kill you!" he sounds exasperated and impatient, "it's that bloody simple!"

"If your master is who I think he is," I hear Cresselia say, "then I absolutely _refuse _to go with you."

"I see...and you, captive?"

"Mmm?" I have not been listening. Instead, I've been staring at Cresselia intently, as the few hints of a...not a _plan_, as such, but more of an..._idea_...form in my (admittedly unstable) mind, "I'm _terribly _sorry, but I wasn't listening."

"I _said_," the leader grates out, "will you come with us to the master, or will we have to kill you, like we are going to kill your foolish companion?" He presses the silver knife more firmly against my throat, and I hold back a shudder as I feel something slide down my neck. Trying to ignore it, I glance around and take in my surroundings; a clearing surrounded by green trees, with animals such as Pidgey, Spinarak and...

Was it? No...it couldn't..._yes! It was!_

"Ah, actually," I try to catch Cresselia's eye and succeed; she looks at me in confusion, but when I glance at a particular tree off to the side, her eyes open in understanding, "I, uh, want to ask you something, Cresselia."

"What?" she sounds nonplussed, "why do you-?"

"I was wondering, dear, if we manage to get out of this alive, will you marry me?" I know it's the worst proposal one could ever do, but in the circumstances, it's the best I can manage. Cresselia looks at me strangely.

"What?"

"I said-."

"Yes, I heard you..." her face is unreadable for a moment, but she finally gives me a small, but genuine smile, "yes, OK then. Why not?"

I am momentarily stunned. _Holycrapshesaidyesbuthowinhellarewegoingtogetoutof thisouronlyhopeisthatloneMurkrowbutitmighhtnotbeab leto..._

"Lovely," the leader says sarcastically, "but can we _please _get a freaking move on! _Some _of us have to go home to a-!" he stops mid-sentence as a black bird dive-bombs him with a Steel Wing attack. His grip on the knife loosens, and he drops it, and I quickly go over to Cresselia and dispose of the scavengers holding her.

She thanks me, but I barely hear it, as the shock of her acceptance comes back. I can hardly believe it...she accepted my weak proposal!

"Are you okay?" she looks concerned, so I grin broadly at her, something highly uncharacteristic of me, and reply with,

"I feel better than you could ever imagine."

* * *

**I'm tired, so sorry if this isn't all that good :p**

**~StephanoGoldenEdition**


	2. Bless the Child

**So, Nightwish basically dominates my Ipod, so expect several chapters based on their songs :p**

**This 'un is A Rayquaza and Deoxys 'un; unusual for me. I don't even know why, but I ship them...weird, I believe I am. As with all future and past chapters of this, guess what lyrics I based the fic off of: also, I focus on the lyrics only, (sometimes) not the mood of the song.**

**Disclaimer-That-I-Always-Forget: I don't own Pokemon, or the music, or the lyrics.**

* * *

**B: Bless the Child (Nightwish) (One-sided Rayquaza/Deoxys)**

(Rayquaza's POV)

I know how far I've come; I haven't tried to scream bloody murder at you for months now. Nor have I ignored, insulted or teased you for the same amount of time. In fact, I have grown rather fond of you.

In some people's minds, _too _fond.

We're obviously two different kinds of people: you're from Mew-knows-where, and I come from the rough side of the mountains. Our people hate- no, _loathe _each other with a holy-seeming passion, and just the thought of us being in a relationship together would, no doubt, send them both up in flames, and we'd never be allowed to return. Yes, I know we're both adults, but family ties are hard to break. I know how loyal you are to your parents...

You, I know, like me, but not in the way I wish you to. You always try to socialise with me, try to spend time with me, but it's horrible, knowing that you don't feel the same way. Not that's we're allowed to. It's the biggest crime in our cultures; one may even call it a _sin_.

I know that I should be hating myself for feeling like this; I _do_, hate myself, yet I don't...oh, it's confusing. If I ever voiced my feelings, I would most likely be stoned out of my society forever, and that's a light punishment.

You smile at me, and I try to smile back. I succeed, but it feels horribly fake. You come and sit with me, and start to talk enthusiastically, as I half listen and half try to choke back my feelings.

I predictably fail at this.

What I want to know, is what's so bad about you and your family? I hated you before, but for no reason other than to fit in. Apparently, I'm sinning by feeling this way, but I just don't understand _why _this is so.

**Yes, I am _not _good and writing long chapters, but I shall _try_, mein lieblings (google that; I'm 98% sure that's right)**

**~Stephano**


	3. Come Cover Me

**On a roll! Gon' be a Giratina 'n Shaymin fic this time! I promise the next fanfic won't be Nightwish! It's just that a) I have _so _many songs by them and b) most couples suit those songs! **

**I _do _know the next one isn't by them though- you'll just hafta wait'n'see!**

* * *

**C: Come Cover Me (Nightwish)**

(Shaymin's POV)

I knocked on the door of my house; completely unnecessary, I know, seeing as I _live_ there and, in fact, _have the keys to the house_. But, everything in my body was in pain and could just not be bothered to open the door myself. The rain was pelting down, and it seemed unusually cold and brittle against me.

After what seemed like several millennia, the door opened and revealed Giratina standing in the doorway. He was wearing a long-sleeved shirt – dark grey, naturally – and a pair of black pyjama pants. He wore a pair of gloves and a grey scarf with red edges and yellow tassels: he was well-dressed for the night.

He also wore a beanie – grey – with a pompom on it. It made him look comical, somewhat, but I said nothing. He was just staring at me with an unreadable expression.

"Well?" I asked, pushing past him, "Let me in!"

He wordlessly removed my white rain jacket and hung it on a peg near the front door and gently guided me to the lounge room and onto the pale green couch, which I sank into gratefully.

"I thought you were visiting your parents," he sat next to me, and I turned my head to see him wrapped up in a fluffy crimson red blanket, "and I wasn't expecting you back until next week. Not that I'm unhappy to see you, of course!" he added rapidly, as if he'd just offended me. I gingerly turned my body do that I was fully turned to him and replied with, "Missed y'...and mother was being a pain in the ass..."

"You must've been attacked somewhere along the way," Giratina frowned slightly, "your face has scratches on it, and your jacket was torn."

I shrugged, wincing at the motion, "Wasn't anything important, just a highwayman..."

"Well, you're hurt," he took one of the thin blankets that covered the couch and gently pulled me closer to him. He softly ran the blanket over my face, drying it, and did the same to any other non-covered skin.

"You don' have to do that..." I yawned, "I'm not gonna' die from a bit of rain on me. My clothes are worse anyway."

"The fire is strong in here," was his reply, "so your clothes will be dry soon. And, I feel like I should do _something _for you." he got up, "Hold on a second..."

He left the room for a minute, then returned with a bottle and two glasses. Placing each item on the coffee table, he poured the contents of the bottle into each glass.

"You made this from Gracidea flowers, grapes and a small amount of alcohol, remember?" he offered me a glass of the red wine, which I took gratefully, "It's known for its relaxing qualities, am I right?"

I nodded, sipping the drink. Sighing, I curled closer to Giratina, who had also returned with _another _blanket wrapped around his shoulders. I leaned forward, placed the glass on the table and lay back again, closing my eyes.

"Love?" Giratina sounded drowsy, and I opened an eye wearily.

"Yes?"

"I'm glad you're back."

"So am I"

"...Shaymin?"

"_What_, Giratina?" The irritation was there, but it fled with Giratina's next actions:

He started playing with my hair, humming softly, a content expression on his face. I shifted so that I was looking directly into his dark eyes; the pain in me all but forgotten. He blinked owlishly, and I stifled laughter. The hand that had been stroking my hair had moved to the middle of my back, pulling me closer. His other hand had taken the blanket from the couch and had draped it over me; it was playing with my hair, curling it around his finger.

"Yes?" I asked again, weariness leaving me. Oh, I knew it would with a vengeance, but for now...

"_Nhrl"_ he made a curious sound that could only be described as being a mix of a mewl and a moan, and leaned forward and kissed me, pulling me so that I was on top of him. I deepened the kiss, and he placed the that had been threaded in my hair on my neck. I moaned slightly, and he held me closer.

When he finally pulled away, he let the hand that was on my neck rise and he stroked my face with his slender fingers. I shivered at how cold his hands were; winter _was _his worst season, after all.

"I love you, flower," he murmured, and I lay down on him, that weariness from earlier coming back in waves. I sighed happily as I felt him press a soft kiss on the top of my head.

"_Nnn_, love you too, love," I whispered, just as I fell asleep, covered with the blanket.

* * *

**Two chapters in one day...well, this'll probably be all until the weekend, as I have exams tomorrow and for the rest of the week. I am extremely happy about that, clearly...  
**

**Seeing as Giratina is part Dragon-Type, I thought that he might feel the cold more easily, which is why I made him wear so much.**

**I had to rush the ending, as I'm quite tired and wanted to post this by tonight...-yawns-**

**~Stephano~**


	4. Dead Gardens

**It has been a while. I lack inspiration. It sucks. But now, I am up to the letter 'D', an achievement! Yes, I **_**know **_**I said that this wouldn't be Nightwish, but I honestly have nothing else that I can write a fanfic to. That's how bad my IPod music is.**

**D – Dead Gardens (Nightwish)**

* * *

You know how everyone has their own personal worst fear? Their own fear that they would simply _die in_?

Well, I'm living in that.

Ever since my Father banished me from the world, I've been wandering from field-to-field, observing the short-cropped grass and the tall trees blocking out the sun. Or, they _would _be blocking out the sun if there _was _a sun in this world. Each place was the same, so it was inevitable that I would soon get lost.

"Damn," I muttered, kicking at a grey pebble. Looking around at the drab surrounding, I noted that everything was a shade of grey. Literally everything: pale grey sky with paler clouds that didn't move, dark grey dirt that seemed to crumble beneath my feet, stormy grey leaves that covered the ground and crunched under my feet, pale grey flowers that seemed to be lifeless. Like most of my nightmare-world.

Sighing, I knelt next to a row of the lifeless-seeming plants and stroked one gently, feeling its cold petals on my fingertips.

"Poor little flower," I murmured, retracting my hand, "Dead before it could make a difference."

I reached into my jacket and withdrew a flask of water, the one that I carried with me always. _It's not as if it'll make a difference to me_, I thought, _I can't die here, but maybe I can help make a small flower grow._

I opened the flask and gently poured the water around and on the sad flower. It had the desired affect; the flower seemed to brighten to a almost white-grey and it straightened, seemingly radiating a joyful radiance by itself.

Stepping back, I smiled, only to see the plant wither and die again, returning to the pale grey it began with. I felt my smile leave my face to be replaced with a slight frown.

"Well, I guess this place _was _designed to show my deepest horrors," I sighed, "And, it appears one of those fears is a lack of beauty...or complete similarity."

I turned from the dead row of flowers that were so neatly placed together, and went on my way, still lost. _Fancy...me, getting lost in my own nightmare._

I kept walking forwards, for where else could I go? Everything looked the same, obviously. I gave the other fields passing glances, but I could do nothing to heal them, so why bother going over to them? Instead, I shook off the desire to help the dead flowers and sped up my pace, the dust crumbling and the leaves crunching underneath my feet at I walked on through my monochrome nightmare.

* * *

**Well, that wasn't **_**too **_**hard once I got started! But my laptop is running out of charge! The horror! My God! **

**~Stephano!**


	5. Erase Me

**Next one! This song is...well, rather dark, and I avoid listening to it as much as possible, to be honest, but it's part of an album I bought, so...The particular lyrics are at the end of the song, but they actually affect me the most; this fic mentions self-harm and suicide, and is actually dark, in my opinion...**

**E – Erase Me (Elysion; does anyone actually know this band?) (This one is Darkrai, the last one was Darkrai)**

* * *

_Diary,_

_I wonder...is my existence a mistake? Should I have just been killed at birth, or just not given life at all?_

_I ask myself this because Mother has told me how I came to be her child; Father had taken her against her will, and I had been the result. But, my siblings, who are long dead, came along when Father met her again, only this time, she wanted to be with him. _

_According to her, I am a constant reminder of the time she was taken advantage of; although she was willing the other two times, she wasn't with me, so I am therefore an outcast, a horrible person who deserves nothing better than the worst the life can throw._

_I was born...but was it right for me to be born? Am I supposed to exist, or am I some horrible mistake, a burden on all and a deranged insane person!?_

_I know I have a wife, and a son, and a daughter, but they don't care, I know this. They say they love me, but I know it's a lie. I am a genetic freak of nature; I've known this since birth, but..._

_The scars are healing finally; nobody notices, of course, as I have become expert at hiding the wounds. My wife would freak out if she saw them; would send me to an asylum. The feel of the cool blade against my skin is strangely...heartening, if that is the word. The knowledge that one wrong move could end it is...enticing, to say the least. I mean, I have nothing to live for, despite everyone's protests. My wife refuses to talk to me, my son is the same and my daughter is away for the year...nobody cares. Nobody wants me. Nobody cares for me. They never did. They want to help, they _try_ to help, but I see past their 'help'; they want to chain me up and hide me from the world, making me their 'insane pet'. I won't let them! I WON'T ALLOW THEM!_

_I would have ended it a while ago, but Mew stopped me, talked me out of it for a time, but it's all in vain. I just want to die, to fade out of existence, to stop this pretending and just...leave. They wouldn't care, I know it. Nobody would...I would be dead yet they would hardly notice. I have to fight the temptation to die every day, but the fight is growing tiresome...my resistance is dissolving rapidly, and I want to fall into Death's arms for an eternal sleep. I have one wish however, one that I constantly whisper when I wake and when I go to sleep:_

_I wish I was never born._

* * *

**See what I mean!? I actually don't really like this song, but it's easy-ish to write too and it fits Darkrai, in my opinion. Well, most of my rock songs fit Darkrai. Ergsh...I didn't know how bad this would be! O.O**

**~Stephano**


	6. Forsaken

**Well...-shudder- Pushing that last fanfic behind us...here is a song that I really, really like by one of my favourite bands! This is literally based on 3 lines of the song!**

**F – Forsaken (Within Temptation) Mew and Arceus**

* * *

(Mew's POV)

The land is...beautiful. No war, no fighting...just peace and love! It's paradise!

I run a hand through my short pink hair and stand in front of the small table where my white-haired brother waits for me.

"Took your time," is all he says. I snort, hold my hand over the tableand take his hand, breathing in deeply.

"Now..." he muses out loud, "What to add...?"

I close my eyes. _Large cats with fire abilities! _I think, and on the table, little miniature replicas of my thought appear, running over the Cape Mountains and leaving trails of fire in their wake. I grin and think: _Large winged lizards that breathe fire! Lithe, long sea-lizards with fins instead of wings and can breathe underwater! _Just as I think it, mini replicas of each though appear, letting out small roars and growls and breathing fire. _Ice that has a proper shape and can talk and fight! Dogs that walk on two legs and can fight viciously! Large birds that can breathe fire and are made of flames! _Again, as I think them, replicas of my thoughts appear on the table of the world, running or flying to no particular destination!

I would have continued, but I hear my brother cough and I open my eyes guiltily, avoiding his red gaze.

"Anything more...ah, _normal_, Mew?" he asks delicately, and I flush miserably.

"Well, what have you come up with then?"

He does not reply, but closes his eyes. On the table, horses with flames appear, as well as snake-like blue flying...snakes and mouse-like fire creatures, along with many others. He opens his eyes after a while, a faint smirk on his lips.

"See?" he lets go of my hand, "More normal than you."

I throw a ball of psychic energy at him, which he waves away dismissively.

"Shush!" I snap, "At least I have some imagination!" I turn on my heel and storm out of the room, heading to the front door. Stepping into the fresh air, I take a deep breath and feel all irritation fade away.

_Yes_, I think, _we do live in paradise._

* * *

**Yay! Finished! I had no idea what to write, so this happened! I view Arceus and Mew as brother and sister, don't ask me why, and though that is completely AU, aren't all my stories like that?**

**~Stephano!**


	7. Gone With the Sin

**G! I used to have like, nothing under 'G'! But, I do now! Darkrai returns once again; I promise I'll try to do less with him in it, but he fits with most of the songs on my iPod :O This is based on the whole second verse**

**G - Gone With the Sin (HIM) Darkrai/Cresselia**

* * *

(Darkrai's POV)

I study her expression, examining every detail of her perfect face. Her skin, strangely pale in the moonlight; her violet eyes, bright like amethysts; her full lips, her long, curly blond hair...

I peer into those eyes, observing the despair in them, noting the faint touches of lust dancing amidst the despair. They widened, shining in the light, and fear is evident. I touch a slender finger to her lips, motioning for her to remain soundless. Those eyes, to me, outshine even the most precious of gems, and they darkened slightly, lust more obvious now. God, she had so many different emotions in her, it drove me wild.

Her lips opened in a soundless plea; I removed my finger and shifted my gaze to where my finger had been. Her lips, full and untainted, seemed pink in the light, although that could just be my sight problems. I know that her favourite lip-gloss was a deep magenta or a deep red, but I honestly didn't care. I gently kissed her, and then pulled back. At times, her lips seemed red as blood, or wine, and that was an achievement, seeing as I struggled to see the colour red as well as others. At those times, passion was the most prevalent sensation.

Her scent, unique, never failed to drive me insane. It was a mixture of vanilla and cinnamon, two of my favourite scents, and together, they were irresistible. I buried my face into the crook of her neck and inhaled her scent, shivering in pleasure and delight. I pressed a soft kiss against her soft flesh and moved so that I could stare into her eyes again.

"I have little time left," she breathed, moving closer, "The poison will take its toll in two hours."

I nodded slightly, before smiling faintly, "You're mine for the next few hours, then," I purr, "I love how you're only able to come to me or your last hours...then you will be in eternal peace. I love how each minute ticks away, making your last hours mine, precious."

She smiled, and circled her arms around my neck.

"Why don't we, then," she murmured, brushing her lips against mine, "make these last hours unforgettable, my most beloved."

* * *

**Eww. I like romance, but that was just over the top, even for me. Ah, well. I do love this song, though!**

**~Stephano**


	8. the Howling

**I have NOTHING under 'H'. So, I'm doing this song! **_**The lyrics are the 5**__**th**__** and 6**__**th**__** lines **__**( /The-Howling-lyrics-Within-Temptation/4769D682B143 189148257299001BF1D5)**_

**H – The Howling (Within Temptation) Shaymin**

* * *

(Shaymin's POV)

The chill night seems fitting for the situation that we're in at the moment.

We – 'we' being the small handful of Legendaries that are actually _alive _at this point – are fighting a hopeless war. I can't even remember why we're fighting, or what we're fighting for. All I know is that we're fighting.

A bone-chilling howl echoed over the plains, and I felt goose bumps form along my arms. I shivered involuntarily and pulled my cloak around me tighter.

"Scared?" Darkrai crouched next to me, sword at the ready.

"A bit," I replied, nodding, "Aren't you?"

"No," he smiled mirthlessly, "Everything I fought for is dead, so I'm not scared for tomorrow."

I shrugged, then tensed up as the howl once again echoed over the plains. Darkrai growled, and I tightened my grip on my cutlass.

"We're probably not gonna' make it, you know that, right?" Darkrai nudged my shoulder and I noticed that his electric eyes were actually concerned.

"Of course," I snorted, "We're _extremely _outnumbered, and the other side have _fire weapons_." I shuddered in revulsion .

"Oh, that's OK, then," he sounded relieved, "I swore that I would protect you in the absence of your husband, and I didn't want you to go on thinking..." he trailed off, looking away.

"Come on," I tried to smile, "Don't think like that! Although...you're right...let's be optimistic-!"

A loud roar came from the other side of the plains, and I saw a fleeting glance of a large...thing galloping towards us. Turning to Darkrai, I smiled grimly.

"Ready?" I asked, beginning to raiser from my crouching position. He nodded.

"Of course, Shaymin."

* * *

**This was really really short because I could think of NOTHING D: I've written much better stories than this, like one I wrote earlier today! That one was *mwah!* amazing!**

**~Stephano**


	9. Ice Queen

**Ugh...I always end up writing these so close to bedtime. Well, not that close, but at night. In a warm room. Anyways, I'm up to the letter 'I'! Finally! Unfortunately, I have, like, 9 songs under I, so I have little choice -. - Nine songs are nothing to me...give me 12, and then we can talk seriously. The lyrics for this 'un are from the second verse.**

**I – Ice Queen (Within Temptation; I just found this song recently, and I **_**love it**_**). Cresselia**

* * *

You feel the cold tendrils of winter air curl and nip at your exposed skin. You shiver, and the cold seems to loop around your arms and tighten, but only for a moment. Was that your imagination?

You hug yourself and lower your head in a futile attempt to shield your eyes from the hard pellets of hail raining down. The stinging sensation as hail strikes your bare back began as a minor irritation, but was now hurting more acutely, as the small pieces of ice are now striking at wounded flesh.

You risk a glance up and see a figure approaching. As the figure nears you, you can tell that it is unaffected by the harsh winter hailstorm. It speeds up its walk, and is soon in front of you.

You see that the figure is of the female gender, and that she has long, wavy blonde hair that is being buffeted by the strong winds. Her eyes are violet and seem colder than the hail pelting down from the heavens; you are trapped in that icy glare, unable to move. You roll your eyes down – they are the only part of you that can move – and see that she is wearing an elaborate long-sleeved dress that reaches the snowy ground. Its skirt, however, is pale yellow at the front, and you can just make out something blue on it.

"Greetings, stranger," she whispers, her voice as cold as ice. _Or as cold as Death_, you think morbidly.

"I am Cresselia of Ice; I am sure you know me."

You feel panic well up inside you. _Damn! _You think_, I should have run when I had the chance!_

"You are all alone," she uses that same Death-like whisper; you feel your blood run cold as she advances even closer. You are unable to run, and she is now a breath away from you. Her eyes bore into your own, and you want to scream and run. Which, of course, is what you cannot do.

"You are alone, and that is your mistake, child," her expression is one of distaste, "Only a child...the parenting of today leaves much to be desired."

You are in a state of sheer panic, but you cannot do anything about it, which makes your situation worse. You try to control your breathing, unsuccessfully, as it results in you breathing loudly, and you get a cold glare. You quieten your breathing instantly.

Her face suddenly transforms from disdainful to loving in an instant; a light in the deadly cold darkness. Her eyes are shining like stars, and she seems to be glowing, projecting warmth.

"Come, child," she croons, outstretching her arms in a welcoming embrace, "I will help you grow warm again." You find that you can walk again.

Without hesitation, you stumble into her arms; her arms enclose around you, and you feel an instant change. Instead of warmth, you feel colder than you ever thought possible. Your whole body is wracked in pain and it feels like ice is forming inside you. Your heartbeat slows dramatically, but doesn't completely stop. The cold suddenly doesn't affect you, and you find yourself curling closer to her, the one who put you through all of this.

Cresselia, during the whole time, has held you tightly, and is now staring down at you with undisguised delight. She is once again an Ice Queen; she pulls you back and strokes your cheek. You barely feel the contact.

"You're mine now, my son," she whispers in that Death-like voice, which now does nothing to you, "I have my own son now..."

* * *

**OCC Cresselia at her best! I haven't tried writing like this for an age, so I hope I did alright!  
~Stephano**


	10. Jillian (I'd Give My Heart)

**5. Songs. I have 5 songs under 'J'. –Sigh- Oh, well...based on the second verse!**

**J – Jillian [I'd Give My Heart] (Within Temptation) Mew-Two**

* * *

(Mew-Two's POV)

God, I've lived a long life.

I sat on a flat rock, staring into the distance and absently playing with the bottom of my shirt.

_Yes_, I thought, _I have been around since I can't remember when..._

Summer, Autumn, Winter and Spring mean nothing to me anymore. I have seen through enough Summers and rode out enough Winters to last multiple life-times, but after the first several times, it gets to be a bore, really. OK, maybe the first _hundred _times. At any rate, the changing seasons bore me now, so I ignore them, and the pass me in the blink of an eye.

Culture is a strange thing. One millennia, people want to be ruled by a king and have noblemen and noblewomen and knights in shining armour and damsels in distress. But, no more the two millennia later, they want to overthrow the king and/or queen at the time! It confuses me: they seem to go from a monarchy to a 'democracy' –for lack of a better word – within the blink of an eye. They are never really truly happy. There's always that _one person _that wants to be the governor in a period of monarchy, or vies versa. Why can't they be happy with one kind of rulership? The revolutions that occur because of that _one person_ usually bring the fall of one kingdom and the rise of another with an unnecessary amount of bloodshed. The whole process sickens me, which is why I washed my hands of the people.

Well, most of the people, at least.

I stretched and yawned, brushing some of my violet hair out of my eyes.

_Some think it fortunate to live as long as I_, I thought wryly, barely conceling a mirthless smirk, _Oh, how wrong they are._

* * *

**I had NO IDEA what to write, and then this happens. –Yawns - 9:31 pm... **

**~Stephano**


End file.
